Painting Clouds
by Peculiarity
Summary: A collection of drabble-esque oneshots: 15 of the fluffiest and most memorable moments of James and Lily. Marauders thrown in here and there to help them through. And be awkward, of course.
1. Giant Squids

Giant Squids

It was the two hundred thirty-seventh time.

Only this time, it was different, if not only marginally. He could feel it ― it would work this time, he was sure of it.

"Have a good summer, Evans?" he asked conversationally. The common room was empty around them.

She paused in front of the portrait hole, books under her arm as she prepared to leave for class. "Pretty good, not having to see you for two whole months," she answered coolly.

James was unabashed. Her snappish attitude towards him did nothing to divert him from his mission. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. Those six words formed what was probably the most commonly used sentence he ever spoke to Lily Evans.

There was a pause before she answered. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Well, those were words that were familiar. She had probably used that to turn him down around the one hundred fortieth time he had asked her out.

James didn't reply. He shouldered his bag and made his way towards the portrait hole, ready to face his first day of the seventh year at Hogwarts.

Lily blocked his path. She stepped in front of him, her bright green eyes wide and sincere. She leaned in close. "It's a good thing I don't have to make that choice," she whispered.


	2. Moonyeyed

Moony-eyed

"James? James. James!"

With a start, James blinked and shook his head, suddenly aware that someone was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Blimey, James, what's wrong with you today?" Sirius frowned at him, withdrawing his hand.

With another shake of his head, James blinked at his three friends. "Nothing's wrong," he insisted.

"You're awfully quiet today," noted Remus.

"First day of school and you haven't said anything insulting," chimed in Peter.

"And you're all moony-eyed," snorted Sirius, with a slight smirk in Remus's direction, who rolled his eyes. "You look like Moony whenever he steps into Honeydukes."

James glanced around the Transfiguration classroom, which was loud with clamoring students. This was _not _where he wanted to tell the others what had happened. "Nothing's wrong," he repeated evenly.

"Are you happy or sad?" demanded Peter, who seemed to be utterly confused.

For a moment, James didn't respond. "Happy," he mumbled at last.

"Was it Quidditch?" guessed Sirius. James blinked at him once and shook his head.

"Was it your Head Boy-ness?" suggested Peter. James shook his head again.

"Was it Lily?" This time, it was Remus's calm, rational voice that made the deduction. Slowly, James nodded his head.

"What!" roared Sirius. "What did she say?"

James just stared into space.

"James, what did she say?"

It felt like a lifetime before he could open his mouth and answer. "She said yes."


	3. Moment of Truth

Moment of Truth

Lily knew James Potter had been a bigheaded toerag for six years straight. It was a record that it didn't look like he would be dropping any time soon.

For six years straight, she had ignored his flirting, scoffed at each attempt at asking her out. It was rather pitiful, she thought, and frankly laughable. She figured that if she told him she would go out with him on the condition that he threw himself out of the topmost tower, he would have done it without even thinking. It was pretty hilarious, to say the least.

She had turned him down way too many times to count, so why, this time, did she say yes?

"Lily!"

She didn't even look up to see who was talking to her. It wasn't until Mary MacDonald came and sat next to her did she answer the greeting. "Hi," Lily murmured. She held her head in her hands, closing her eyes. Then, she blurted it out: "James Potter asked me to go out with him."

Mary smirked, but Lily knew full well that her friend wished James would ask _her _out. "Did you turn him down again?"

"I told him yes."

Mouth dropping, Mary gasped, "You didn't mean it, did you?"

Lily closed her eyes again, and imagined James when he asked her. How charming he had been, rather than haughty; how she saw in his eyes that he actually liked her; and how, in spite of how his hair made him look like he had walked through a hurricane ― or was it _because _of it? ― James Potter was actually quite handsome.

"Yeah," Lily breathed. "I meant it."


	4. Moral Support

Moral Support

"Scared, Prongs?" Sirius's smirk was painfully smug.

Rolling his eyes, James shrugged off whatever nerves he was just displaying. "It's nothing. It's not like we've done anything yet."

Sirius laughed, and announced dramatically, "This is the moment you've been waiting for. Seven years have passed, and you're finally going out on your first date with Lily Evans."

"Six, technically," corrected Peter. "We've only been in school for a week."

"Whatever," muttered Sirius flippantly. He leaped onto James's bed, causing James to bounce violently up and down. Adopting the high-pitched voice of a child, he chanted, "James and Lily, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Calm down, Padfoot," sighed an exasperated Remus, but he was grinning ear-to-ear, as well. "Good luck, Prongs," he added in James's direction.

James, feeling as though in a stupor, got to his feet. "Thanks for the support," he muttered sarcastically. He took a deep breath and headed out to the common room, where Lily was waiting.


	5. First Kiss

First Kiss

It was as much as she could have hoped for.

She thought he had been an idiot since the moment she had laid eyes on him. He was an arrogant, bullying fool, and never missed the chance to flirt with every girl he came across. A month ago, if you had told her she would be going out with James Potter, she would have hexed you.

But now, Lily walked hand in hand with the same boy she had hated for the past six years, enjoying his company even more than she had ever enjoyed any of her friends'. He was charming and chivalrous now, gentle and courteous. To her, at least. Before she could help herself, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" asked James, grinning down on her.

She shook her head; far from tired. How could she be, when her heart was thumping loud and rapid in her ears? It was so strange. She had never felt so comfortable around a guy before, not even Sev. Trying to be stealthy, she disentangled herself from him. "I think we should head back."

"Sure." James didn't look too abashed, and the two of them clambered through the portrait hole and into the nearly abandoned common room.

Lily drifted automatically towards the staircase. Before she began her climb, she turned and smiled at James. "Good night," she whispered.

Suddenly, he was very close. So close, she could smell wood and grass and all sorts of things that she now associated with James. With hesitant movements, he gently tipped her chin upward and kissed her. "Good night."


	6. Broomsticks

Broomsticks

"No!"

"Come on, just once."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. I do it all the time."

Lily scowled, incredulous and annoyed at the same time. "That's _you_," she complained, crossing her arms. "I've never done it in my life. Ever." Actually, she had done it once, in the first year, but that was in class, and she had never touched a magical broomstick since then.

"Then let's try now."

"No!" she moaned, shaking her head. There was no way anyone could make her get on that infernal thing.

Sighing, James widened his eyes, pleading. "Just once, Lily. Don't you trust me?"

Suddenly, her expression softened. "I trust you," she muttered. "I just…"

"Just what?" James smiled. "I won't let anything bad happen, I promise." He swung his broomstick down from his shoulder and offered it to her. "I'll hold onto you."

Cautiously, Lily mounted the broomstick, clutching the handle until her knuckles turned white. "I can't do this," she whispered.

James wrapped his arms around her, enveloping his hands around Lily's as he sat behind her. "Here we go," he murmured in her ear, and he pushed hard off the ground.

Eyes squeezed tight, Lily could feel the ground disappear from under her feet, the wind through her hair. "No…" she moaned, her hands cramping from clutching so hard. "James, I can't…" But after a moment, the sickness vanished. She felt warm and safe in his arms around her, and her hands in his. She peeked one eye open and saw the grass a hundred feet below, and the trees speeding by. She looked up and saw James's face inches from hers, his eyes alight with joy.

Lily sighed contentedly, relaxing back into James. "Not so bad, is it?" he murmured.

Not so bad at all, she thought. And even when she felt her feet touch the ground again, inside, she was soaring.


	7. Snow Angels

Snow Angels

Snow days were the best.

They meant snowball fights. They meant burying Mrs. Norris in the endless drifts and levitating snowballs so they crashed against classroom windows. If they were lucky, it meant that classes were cancelled.

Fingers numb and cheeks red from being outside so long, James watched as Lily exchanged high-fives with Remus and Peter after he and Sirius had surrendered after a lengthy snowball fight. "It's not fair," he pouted as Lily bounced up to him. "You guys had three people on your team."

"You're just sore because you lost."

James arranged his expression to one of mock hurt. "I beg your pardon?" he growled in a jesting threat. He started forward into a playful tackle, and before he knew it, the two of them were a jumbled heap in the snow, laughing.

"Let's make a snow angel," begged Lily suddenly. She sprang off him and leaped into position, waving her arms and legs to create her angel.

James followed suit, and when they finished, they stood up to admire their handiwork.

"Look," murmured Lily, pointing. "They're holding hands." Sure enough, the two angels' hands were linked.

"They're like us, aren't they?" said James, and his hand found hers.

It was a perfect replication, the two angels in the snow.


	8. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

The holidays were rapidly approaching. Very rapidly. Already, Lily could see signs that the inhabitants of Hogwarts were preparing: Christmas trees were being put into place in the Great Hall, tinsel and ornaments appeared in explosive amounts decorating the hallways, and, of course, there was always the bushel of mistletoe hanging above their heads, a trap for unaware couples.

The last day before the holidays, Lily walked with James from their last class of the day, back to the dormitories. She would miss him for the few weeks they would be gone. So she savored the moment, locking it away in her mind to unearth if she got lonely over the holidays.

Suddenly, James stopped in his leisurely pace. Lily blinked up at him in surprise, confusion clear in her expression. James grinned down at her, and Lily had the feeling something was up. "Take a look, Lily."

Lily glanced up where he pointed, and she could easily identify the jagged leaves and bright red berries that could only mean it was mistletoe above their heads. "Oh," she murmured faintly, but a smile started forming on her lips. "Mistletoe."

"You know what that means, don't you?" James stepped forward, so close, his eyes wide with expectation. His head was bent, arms wrapped loosely around her.

Her only response was to circle her own arms around him, and step up tiptoe so she could close the space between them, give him the kiss he ― and she ― wanted. She wasn't sure how long she stood there with him, but she held him tight, wishing she would never have to let go.


	9. Surprise

Surprise

"I am not doing this."

"Close your eyes."

"James…"

"Come on, Lily."

"They did _not _invent birthdays for James Potter to lead Lily Evans into the boys dormitory in order to have three other boys to jump out at her screaming 'Surprise!'"

James frowned at her. "Don't be a party pooper."

Sighing, Lily finally complied. "Happy now? My eyes are closed."

"Very happy." Lily felt James's warm hands over her face, making sure she wasn't peeking.

Lily stumbled up the stairs under James's guidance. When they stopped, she could hear hissed whispering behind a closed door. "You know the surprise is already ruined, right James?" she asked.

"What surprise?" replied James in a falsely ignorant voice.

Rolling her eyes from underneath James's hands, she heard him reach for the doorknob and push the door open.

"Surprise!" As expected, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all jumped out from behind the furniture, shooting sparks in the air with their wands.

In a halfway enthusiastic reaction, she faked a yelp of surprise: "Aahhh…" The Marauders all snorted with laughter at her expression.

From behind her, James kissed the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Lily."

And she laughed. Laughed, because even though she wasn't very surprised, it was the best birthday she ever had.


	10. Flowers

Flowers

It was a day that everyone seemed to care about, that, conversely, Lily had never felt too inclined to acknowledge. She had been on the receiving end of a few cards or chocolates by some blushing boys every year, but she had never really taken the liberty of participating in the "celebrations" herself.

Valentine's Day.

Well. It seemed that everything was different this year; somehow, she was now eager to receive a card, flowers, whatever ― anything that signified his affection for her. A certain someone, of course.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James," she chirped.

James smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day." From behind his back, he presented her a bouquet of flowers.

For some reason, she found tears leaking into her eyes.

"Lily?" said James, alarmed.

She just shook her head, unable to speak. Wordlessly, she pulled James into a fierce hug, radiating all of her thanks into one embrace.

She had only ever gotten roses on Valentine's Day. James gave her a bouquet of lilies.


	11. Clouds

Clouds

It was a hippogriff. Or maybe a dragon, if he looked at it with his head tilted sideways. A centaur, perhaps? But only if he twisted about ninety degrees from where he was laying.

James pointed upwards towards the sky. "There's a hippogriff," he decided.

From beside him, Lily laughed. "No way," she giggled. "Looks like a dragon to me."

"Hippogriff," he pressed stubbornly.

"Get your glasses checked," replied Lily cheekily. With another gentle laugh, she scooted closer and nestled herself at James's side. Instinctively, his arm came around her, and they stared up at the clouds.

James closed his eyes briefly, wishing the moment could last forever. It couldn't last, though ― the pealing rings of the bell signaled curfew, and they had to retreat from the courtyard for the day.

Holding Lily's hand gently in his, James walked back towards the castle. Even though his feet were firmly on the ground, there was no denying he was walking on air, head in the clouds.


	12. Rain

Rain

It was pouring.

Rain fell in sheets, and the entire landscape was dark and gray. James was soaked to the bone, his robes slack and sopping against his skin and his usually messy hair was straight and flat when the rain plastered it to his head. He squinted through his glasses, straining to see.

"What are you doing, James?" The rain had dyed her hair dark burgundy, and individual droplets slid down her cheeks like tears.

He took a step closer, wrapping her in a sodden embrace. "Waiting for you, of course," he laughed in her ear.

Lily rested her head on his chest, and the two stood there for a moment, letting the rain rage around them. "What a coincidence," she murmured back. "I was looking for you."

James laughed again, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Well, you found me."

And he kissed her.


	13. Dreams

Dreams

She was running, harder than she had ever run before. The only problem was, she wasn't going any faster.

She couldn't help it ― she snuck a tiny glance to see if it was still chasing her.

She screamed when its horrible jaws, dripping with saliva, were only inches behind her.

She woke up sobbing and terrified, and ashamed that she was so easily scared by a nightmare. But it wasn't for her own life she was terrified for.

It was James's.

The nightmares had begun to come, unwelcome, the summer before, when the ignorant bubble of safety had popped, when she learned of the Dark Lord, and his gaining power.

They had ceased to be the strange, abstract dreams that didn't bother her, when James began to star in her dreams along with the faceless monsters. Now, they had her waking in cold sweat every few nights, her heart aching at the prospect of losing him.

"Lily…"

Bleary-eyed from crying, she looked up, and realized she had not fallen asleep in her bed, but in James's arms in the common room. "Oh…" she whispered, rubbing her eyes like a child, embarrassed. She tried to pull away, ashamed.

James hugged her tighter. "What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing."

He brushed the moisture away from her cheek. "Was it a bad dream?"

In spite of herself, Lily nodded. "You-Know-Who was chasing after us."

"Us?" James raised his eyebrows slightly. Without waiting for a response, he comforted her: "We'll fight him. He won't touch you."

Lily nodded, but didn't tell him that she wasn't afraid for herself. Regardless, it wasn't a problem anymore ― she stopped having nightmares after that.


	14. Graduation

Graduation

Looking back on it, Hogwarts had been her home for seven years of her life. It had given her the highest points in life, the lowest points in life, and everything in between. And now she was leaving, but she had a whole seven years of memories and experiences to hold on to.

Somehow, she thought, the last year had been the best.

She recalled very clearly the first day of school when James had asked her out. And she had said yes. She didn't know, then, that it would be one of the best decisions she had ever made in her life, instead of the worst.

Lily smiled up at James. "Did you ever think we'd end up walking out of Hogwarts _together_?"

James smirked. "Of course," he chuckled breezily. "I've thought about it since I first saw you."

"You don't mean that."

He frowned down at her in mock hurt. "You don't believe me?" he pouted. "Why do you think I tried so hard?"

Lily leaned against him, closing her eyes and remembering. "I thought you were just doing it for the attention," she mused, grinning. "Or maybe to annoy me."

James circled his arms around her, hugging her tight. "Am I annoying you now?"

She laughed. "No," she answered truthfully. On the contrary, it felt amazing to be right where she was.

Her hand found his, and whether they expected it for six years or not, they walked out of Hogwarts hand in hand.


	15. Déjà Vu

Déjà Vu

It was so strange. Like the days when they were kids, when four boys would laugh and tease and tussle each other, when they would fight over chocolate frog cards or dare each other to eat the various flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Now, they were back in James's room, just like the days that had long passed. Four grown men, though they were barely into adulthood. James paced back in forth on the creaky wood floor while his three best friends watched him with curious eyes.

James was agitated. Agitated and bursting with news, but somehow, he couldn't make the words form on his lips. What would his friends say? So he paced, struggling to keep his nervousness from taking over.

"What's this all about, James?" demanded Remus.

"I have to tell you something," answered James with barely a glance in his direction.

Sirius, leaning casually against the wall, folded his arms. "Don't tell me you've broken the law and you're on the run."

James flapped a hand impatiently, and sped up his pacing. "It's not that," he muttered agitatedly. "It's Lily."

Quick to jump to conclusions, Peter squeaked, "Is she pregnant?" to which James promptly threw a shoe at him.

"Did you break up?" wondered Sirius aloud.

"No." James stopped pacing and slumped onto the bed. After a beat of silence, he murmured, "I asked her to marry me."

There was a collective intake of breath around the room. "What did she say?" asked Remus quietly.

James closed his eyes. It was so easy to remember the moment, when he had worked so hard to ingrain it into his memory ― the warm, sweet smell of her hair, the feel of her hand in his… everything was suddenly so different now, as though everything had been magnified.

James opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"She said yes."

**That's it!**  
**Thanks to all of the people who read, and especially to the people who reviewed. (:**  
**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D**  
`xoxo. Shadow


End file.
